


Fill Up Flirtation

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being drunk and telling Eomer that you really like him.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Up Flirtation

 

It was nearly two ales in that you felt a tad tingly. And three more to follow that you began to lose control of your tongue. You knew you should have stopped, but the encouraging of the elf and the dwarf and the disapproving stare of Eomer made you all the more determined to show off to the dwarf.

A woman could hold her alcohol just as well as a near liver-less dwarf. You would not lose to them, not after all that was being said about this absurd bet. An elf, on the other hand… well, elven wine was given to them since birth. You did not think you could beat that.

But you would beat this dwarf. “Another,” you requested, giving a rather unlady-like belch and covering your mouth in horror as you glanced to Eomer, who was just raising an eyebrow at you, before pouring as requested. And then you dissolved into giggles. “Oh, could you imagine if that was actually louder. It would be so… oh, so disgraceful-thank you.” You took a few sips of the ale that was still frothing and then set it down on the table, glancing to the dwarf. “You know, it’s said that I once outdrank my uncle at the age of twelve-”

“You have no uncle,” Eomer said with a sigh. “And you did not drink at the age of twelve. Uncle Theodred would have thrown you into the cells for it.”

You pouted. “You ruin all of my fun, love.” He quirked an eyebrow, but you were not done. Releasing your precious ale, you pointed a finger at him accusingly. “We may have known each other since we were children, but that is no excuse to talk to someone like me, like _that_. And to think I practically worship the ground you walk on. A king? Oh, some king to talk to a lady of noble birth like that-”

The dwarf let out a loud guffaw. “Back in my day, there would be insults spewed between the two until they were married, and even more insults after. No marriage worth any salt is bred without some passion-”

“Passion!” you squawked, as if scandalized. “Oh, no! There can be no passion in the world of men. If a man does not desire the blood on his sword, then he desires that on an entirely different sword, if you catch my meaning,” you said conspiratorially towards the two creatures, using your hand to block your mouth from Eomer’s words, so that he could not see them. If he could not see them, then he would not hear them. It was a simple fact you had adopted as you drank more. The dwarf bellowed loudly his laugh of amusement. “But passion is a man’s emotion in a man’s world. How dare a woman desire anything other than household duties. Oh, but what I wouldn’t give to show him just how passionate a woman can be, if she were allowed,” you sighed.

You were certain Eomer’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline with the expression he was giving you. “Aye, then you’d best tell him, lass.”

Once you reached the bottom of your glass, and another few encouraging pushes from the dwarf, you turned towards Eomer with narrowed eyes. “Well, you heard him. If you were mine to call husband, I’d make sure the whole world knew my name with the way I’d make you say it.”

“Y/N,” Eomer began in earnest, glancing around quickly, before he approached you. “Perhaps it’s best if you laid down before you shout this declaration to the world-”

“Oh, I will not be ashamed of it,” you insisted, shoving off his hands as they tried to quiet you. “A woman should not be quieted for speaking her mind.” He just sighed in defeat, something you would later remember as the moment he gave in to your demands. A moment that you would insist he should have kept pressing the issue to ensue you did not live the embarrassment you did after the whole tavern had practically overheard. “If I did not love you so, I would make it no secret at all. The world is so …  _boring_  without passion, Eomer. I dream about you letting me show you passion. Just once-”

“I’m sure that’s all very well and done,” Eomer said with some forced pleasantness. You could see the redness of his cheeks, and whatever he had been about to say was drowned out as you suddenly cackled, past the stage of giggling, and poked one of them with your finger.

“Oh, it’s this blush that I fell in love with especially. It makes you look like a blushing lion. I do not mean to embarrass you-”

“Believe me, I’m not the one that is feeling embarrassed. But perhaps this is not the place or time for this, and perhaps a sober declaration of your feelings is more appropriate-”

You silenced him by placing your fingers over his lips. “I wish you would be quiet and accept that I love you,” you said indignantly. “But perhaps not. Perhaps you are truly denser than I believed. It is a shame that your beautiful golden head is just lead inside-”

“Y/N,” Eomer tried, but you refused to let him speak.

“Do not speak. But consider my offer of courtship. And in the morning, I will await your answer.” And you removed himself from his face and passed him your empty mug. “I request more, and that you watch me pummel this puny dwarf under the table.”

Eomer just sighed in defeat once more and did as asked.


End file.
